Parenting Not Done Right
by Hogwarts730
Summary: James wakes up to a crying Harry and giving Lily a break he volunteered to take care of it, only to mess the entire thing up and causing Lily to give him ‘the look’ ONE SHOT


James rolled over at the sound of a baby wailing at the highest possible note ever heard by human ears.

"I got it.." Lily sighed, pulling back the blankets, but James had stopped her with a slow and lazy hand on her elbow.

"You go back to sleep, you've gotten up three times now and watched him while me, Remus, and Sirius went down to the pub."

"You swear you're not just going to fall asleep again like last time?" She grumbled, making her tiredness show as she did not wait for an answer and fell back into her pillows.

James grunted as he made to move to get out of bed, _great, now I_ have _to do it_ , he thought as he made his way down the hall growing closer and closer to the wailing of his child.

"Daddy's here, now what do you want?" He yawned, stretching his arms above his head, he stepped closer to the crip.

His son immediately brightened up at the sight of his face, sputtering baby nonsense.

"Okay that's cute and all, but it is bloody four in the morning," James sighed, reaching into the crib and picking up the small baby Harry.

"No dirty nappy, at least it doesn't smell, that's fine with me till morning, or rather until I wake up at a sensible hour." James thought aloud, _Lily would never know..._

He reached for his wand and transfigured a bottle to appear, Harry didn't want that either.

"You really just wanted to say hello then didn't you?" He questioned his year-old son.

"Daddy!" He exclaimed, giggling.

"Again, cute but four in the morning? Really?"

"You know it's a good thing you've got Lily's eyes or this would just be weird. It's like looking at a baby me." He smiled, "Well I'm off to bed." He yawned again and grabbed the nearest softest blanket material he could find, his eyes still droopy with sleep, he wrapped his son in the blanket and placed him back in the crib.

Leaving back down the hall he grumbled, "and Lily wanted chickens.. there's no need for chickens if your kid already wakes you up at four in the bloody morning." He layed back down and shut his eyes, intending to sleep in until seven.

 **XxXx**

James was suddenly shoved off the bed onto the floor, his head hitting the corner of his nightstand.

"Oow!" He exclaimed with attitude, holding the corner of his head, "are you mad?"

"Never tell a woman she's mad James... to think with us being together you would know that at least-"

James was about to say something but Lily put up a finger, _I'm going to die and I don't even know what I've done!_ James thought in horror.

"James, our son is missing and I can't find your invisibility cloak either."

James thought with a confused look on his face then he remembered he had left his invisibility cloak in the nursery after playing a game of peek-a-boo to calm a screaming Harry down. He mentally slapped himself.

"Now, Darling.." James started slowly.

"Don't you _Darling_ me, you only do that when you've done something terribly wrong- James don't tell me you did something terribly wrong?" She asked, worry and hysteria evident behind her words.

"I may have.. wrappedoursoninmyinvisabilitycloakpleasedontbemad!" He finished in one breath.

"I have plenty of time to be mad at you Mr.Potter-" James cringed, it was one thing to bring the finger into this, but his professional name? God he was dead, deader than dead even.

"But right now you will help me find our son, dear god I'm never allowing you to help me put the sleep ever again."

"Yes ma'am," he gulped, leaving the room, almost hesitant to walk in front of her.

"Harry Darling! Harry come out for Mummy won't you?" Lily said walking into his nursery, James dashed for the stairs, if there is a floor distance away from them so she won't look at his face and have _the look._

James knew every woman had it, he had seen his mother use it on his father and heard Sirius tell stories of his mother's multiple _looks._

The look, to put it simply, was as if death had transformed into his wife and it was his time to go, his ticket had been punched.

He walked into the living room and whispered, "Harry do your old man a solid here and come out? I'll give you a cookie every time your mother isn't looking for a whole week."

There was a pause and James heard Lily's steps reach the stairs, "he isn't up here James, I'm going to come done and help you."

James heart pace quickened, The note in her voice practically screamed ' _I'm still livid with you!'_

Come on buddy, I'm your only outlet here I know for a fact that woman hasn't given you a cookie the entire time you've been alive."

Her footsteps grew closer with every slow creak in the wood, he really needed to get those stairs fixed.

As she reached the bottom step, something ran at James' ankles, Lily smiled and turned away and James handed his son a cookie under the invisibility cloak and waited until he heard Harry's little 'goo' and then took off the cloak.

His face was covered in chocolate, it didn't even look like any cookie had made it into his mouth, James hesitantly turned around.

"You bribed him again I see," Lily crossed her arms.

"It got him to come out, I don't see the problem." James smiled and Lily smiled back at him.

"If you were ever to write a book I would title it: Parenting NOT Done Right." Lily laughed.

 **The End, Bye!**


End file.
